The Queens Guardian
by Infinite Zangestu
Summary: A month after the Winter war Ichigo has changed from the man he used to be. He is wallowing in despair and his father sees this and what does he do he transfer Ichigo to another school in another country.Wild's high school a former all girl school has recently became a co-ed school sounds okay right, except for one thing Ichigo is the only male there


The Queen's Guardian

Partially AU

May contain Spoiler

I do not own Bleach or Girls of the Wild

Chapter 1:Enrollment

Ichigo Kurosaki has not been the same since the final battle it has been nearly 1 months since he defeated Aizen,and was left felt weak, and powerless ,he missed the feeling of battle ,the rush of Adrenaline he felt and sense of victory he had when he Ichigo had just figured out that he was going to be transferred to Wilds High."What the hell! Why are you transferring me there?"asked Ichigo."Ichigo I have noticed how you've changed,you have not been the same,you changed Ichigo haven't you seen that!You haven't been the same after the battle with Aizen.I know you miss having your powers ,you lost your fighting spirit Ichigo that's why I had Urahara pull some strings and I have got you enrolled to Wilds High so you could regain that spirit and also bring a girlfriend home!" he leaned in and whispered to Ichigo and "I heard the girls uniforms have gotten smaller this year," he said "You pervert!"yelled Ichigo as he kicked his father in the face , his face all red. "I'm going to sleep" he said walking to his room leaving his dad unconscious on the floor.

The Next Week

Ichigo was on his way to his new school he told his friends that he was transferring school ,they all reacted differently Keigo was crying because he was leaving ,Mizuiro and Uryu said they didn't was sad because they wouldn't see him anymore, Tatsuki was mad because he made Orihime sad and ,Chad on the other hand was a completely different matter "This the best for you ,you haven't been the same after the war." that shocked Ichigo he didn't think that Chad thought that snapped out of his thoughts when he was hit in the head and his breakfast was thrown and landed on someone,"*groan*" said Ichigo as he sat up and saw what happened his breakfast landed on some girl 'This gonna get ugly.' thought the girl who hit him in the head accidentally 'My breakfast.'thought saw that his breakfast was all over a girl."Sorry about that."said Ichigo.

"Do I need fo pay for the laundry bill?" he asked

sorry about what he did."Never mind the uniform,the stockings 130,the shoes 150...replace it"said the Girl with a tick mark on her face."Really?huh."he dug into his pocket and counted the change and gave it to the girl"Sorry 'bout that ." Ichigo said one more time and he turned to leave.

the girl held the money in her hand while her friend started to laugh because she meant 1,300,000 and 1,500,000.

10 minutes later

'Why...? why...?,Why is it like this.'thought Ichigo.

the teacher in the front of the classroom spoke in a loud voice"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY ,FIRST YEARS! GENTLEMEN ,THINK YOURSELF LUCKY!yOU'LL SEE THE SPECIAL TREATMENT THE SCHOOL HAS TO OFFER YOU THIS YEAR HAS CHANGED INTO A MIXED SEX SCHOOL!".Ichigo was feeling uncomfortable,why you ask you see Ichigo was surrounded by girls looking at him "I'm the only guy?Why!"thought see Wilds Private High school used to be an all girls school that taught students to become fighting specialist for 42 years ,and now they became a co-ed school but the problem is that there is only one male student in the school.

Principal's office.

"Principal...our students ,aren't they academic and fighting abilities are the best in the world...but,we had forgotten .We teachers ,we who teach the school founding ideology

'The Tough and Perfect Woman' we have missed an important part of the ideology to our students ,it was during the school field trip last year...when our students had free time, do you remember what happened between them and the local delinquents?Those unfortunate men never knew they were messing with the three time fencing champion Na Gang Hye and four time Wushu Champion Choi Gang three members of the Gyung Ju Hee Na Ri Gang were all arrested at was done by merely six female students."said the Director."That incident got us a proud letter of commendation from the local shopping district."said the Principal."That wasn't all, we were also featured on the news...The incident where 3 men tried to rob Zhena Bank...you remember right?There was a graduate of Wild's High's seventh opening year who had started afresh as a bank clerk for what would have been two months after three days,the world Karate champion three years running... Gak Sung!"said the Director."There's too much to recite,Awards for citizen display of bravery 74 times!Awards fy the Director of Government 15 times!Awards by the Minister of National Defense 11 times Awards by the president 8 times as well!" said the Director."Our young daughters ,on the verge of their teenage years ,should be living like these watered flowers,fresh and innocent..." ranted the Director as he was watering the plants "Yet they are being raised like the Special OPs!"The Director started crying"We have a responsibility to give our Wild's High daughters their Maiden-like sides as well!" cried the Director

"D..director..This foolish principal Lee Pal Bong was wrong!AH~AH~I have finally opened my eyes to your deep philosophy behind your decision,Director!"said the Principal he too principal fell to his knees "How...How could I have been so blind! sob- sob-"cried the Principal "It is fine,Principal! We still have get up the 412 daughters of wild's await us."said the Director"Now deliver the Wild's news.

In the school hallways Ichigo was looking at the school's awards"damn look at these awards and trophies."Ichigo was surrounded by a huge amount of awards"How did I end here again,Oh right that goat-chin bastard transferred me here.".

Ichigo sighed and continued to walk.'Piriri~Piriri~'all the female's cell-phones started to all received a text message from the director

_-Wild's news-_

_Our proud Wild's students,_

_This is Wild's News !_

_As you all know by now _

_Our School has become _

_co-ed for education _

_of your emotions _

_We were worried about _

_the transition but we had _

_one male apply to the school._

_Students! wouldn't this be a _

_great opportunity to increase _

_your 'maiden-like' personality? _

_The experience would account _

_for a large amount of the_

_School's graduation honor _

_For example,_

"_Through a good experience _

_With Wild's and the_

_only male student Ichigo Kurosaki._

_I have realized my normal, _

_but hidden emotional..."_

_or something like that !_

_Students of Wild's...I wish you best of luck._

This was causing a commotion

"Oh my god is this for real?Score!'said on student.

near to the student was the girl that Ichigo ran into in the morning she was staring out the window not caring about what was going on.

Ichigo was walking through the school's hallway deep in thought but his train of thought was broken when someone yelled "There...he is!"Ichigo looked at the window and saw that all the girls were running "huh?"was all Ichigo could say."What the."Ichigo say another girl jump from the window on top of him her skirt moved up because of the wind this caused Ichigo to get a eyeful of her panties, the was dressed in the school uniform a pink skirt wiit white stripes with a long sleeved shirt with a pink tie under a violet blue blazer over her shirt she had brown eyes, golded brown hair wearing cat ears accessories ."What kind of school is this?",The girl smashed her elbow through the window and broke it she used her other hand to grab the front of Ichigo's uniform and said"freshman Ichigo Kurosaki ,your mine now!"she said.'What?" thought pulled him towords her trying to kiss put his hand between his mouth and her lips .'You...You...You bastard! To block my lips with your hands...how dare you! and what's with that expression '__thought the girl."How dare you"said the girl."Argh! damn!-What kind of embarrassment is this!"said the girl as she grabbed Ichigo again and pulled him ou the window on to the restrainted Ichigo and sat on top of him"Ichigo or whatever, I will have you conquered.I'll go again,Close your eyes!"the girl going to kiss him again."Choi Dal Dal,stop"said a voice "I'm going to need to take that guy."said the other girl."Lee Moon Young!What do you want?I had dibs,You came late anyways so what is this?"said Choi

Lee was a girl with red hair wearing bandages on her hands and dressed in a red tracksuit with her hair tied in a form of a bun."Queen said to bring can go and question her all you want"said Lee."The Queen?"asked Choi "Follow me Ichigo Kurosaki,If you try to run away your dead"said Lee.'What kind of school would just let these girls be like this?'thought Ichigo"Lee Moon Young! Watch our self,Don't be soo cocky just because your the Queens better hope we don't meet in the wild's leauge"said Choi."Pfft,quit joking,what could you do tiny little bell~."said pissed of Choi"WHAT DID YOU SAY!Your just the Queens tool! Say it again,you wanna die right here-"She was cut off when Lee appeared in front of her with her fist just inches form her face."If we meet at the wild's league,you'll die."she said with a serious turned around put her hands in her pockets."Come on Ichigo Kurosaki let's go." she said to walk through the school to the second years walked into a classroom and went to seats near to the was the girl that Ichigo had bumped into earlier that morning She to wore the school's uniform she had platnim blond hair that reached her back,and shw had blueish purple eyes."Attention,Ichigo Kurosaki you are a freshman,we're second years! we're remember this morning,right?Geez,Don't be so frightened-yeah! this is the queen in the flesh, ha ha ha." this confused Ichigo why do they call her Queen."Why do they cll her Queen?"Ichigo asked Lee."You don't no know?"said Lee shocked."No,or else I wouldn't be asking"said Ichigo."How could you not know who Queen is everyone knows who the Queen is." said Lee."Well I don;t watch T.V. to much and I was always busy cause of my job." said Ichigo,"No way!...Queen,you don't know her,for real!"yelled sat down and started laughing"My God!There's a man in this nation who dosen't know Queen holy-Woah this a shock!"Laughed wasn't paying attention to her he was staring at the 'Queen'who was staring back"You."the 'Queen'began to speak"What is this?"she asked pulling out the money that Ichigo gave her out of her pocket "Did you do it with out knowing what i meant or did you know but was treating me like a begger?"ahe said."Whats her problem said Ichigo"Fine,whether you knew it or you didn't." she pushed the money on the floor."Get down on your knees and pick them up,I'll forgive you then."she said.'Is she for real?' thought Ichigo."No."said Ichigo as he stood in front of her staring down at her coldly."Huh?" was all she could was intimatated by Ichigo's cold demeanor she felt chills go down her the sidelines Lee had a face of shock on her face."You think just because your called Queen doesn't give you the right to do what you want and to force others to do what you want it You are so selfish itmakes me sick."said was about to turn to 'Queen' got up and moved her hand up and She slapped saw this but did nothing to stop her."Lee came up to stop her just in case she went in to case more damage."Hey,You can't hit people,willy-nilly."She turned to Ichigo"Hey,You hurry up and beg! Hey! Ichigo just turned a left.

11 hour later

'Whack' 'whack' 'clack' these were the sounds people were hearing in the nght."Hey whats with you?Say something! Use words."said Lee trying to get 'Queen' to talk."you don't call someone in the middle of the night and stay silent~hey!"Lee continued to try to get her to talk,"You're worried that you'll gonna get your assed handed to you by me in the Wild's league,right?Heh hehHow did you know I was training in secret ~?Yeah miss rich fine,I'll go easy on you you've got the winner seed as well ,nothing for to worry about~."

'Queen' Looked at Lee"Do you...think that I'm...selfish?" she ."What?"asked Lee"I' not right?"she asked again "Pwhahahahahahaha arg,you're so cute! Did that bother you that much You even slapped him back then,why are worrying about it now? If the fans saw you like this they'll be shocked!"laughed ticked 'Queen' she threw a pair of boxing gloves at her face,"Let's spar."said 'Queen' pissed off by Lee

Chapter 1 end


End file.
